test test
by uzmaki zay
Summary: no summary


Jalan yang dipijaki oleh ku terasa sepi malam ini. ya, seperti hatiku yang kesepian. apakah ada dari kalian yang berfikir kalau aku ini tak punya pacar/kekasih? kurasa yang menjawab iya kalian harus menelan kekecewaan, karena aku ini memiliki kekasih, yah walaupun aku tadi bertengkar hebat dengannya tapi aku masih menganggapnya kekasih.

Berbicara tentang kekecewaan, hari ini aku harus menelan pil itu bulat-bulat, karena kekasihku mulai mengecewakanku lagi. aku dan kekasihku tadi sering bertengkar hebat karena dia. hufft... padahal aku tadi ingin membuat kejutan anniversary hubungan kita yang ke-3. tidak percaya? tanyakan saja padanya, yahh... jika dia masih ingat.

Kakiku terus berjalan, mata lavenderku menatap kosong, sementara pikiranku terus melayang ke kejadian tadi.

(FLASHBACK)

"yeayy... sudah jadi" kulirik jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 05.30.

"kok dia belum pulang sih, bukannya jam keluar itu pukul 04.00. hahh... mungkin ada meeting" meyakinkan diri.

2 Hour later...

"Tadaima" ucap seseorang. Lesu.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun" jawabku

"ohh, ada kau. sedang apa?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut.

"menunggumu" jawabku sambil tersenyum hangat.

"ada apa?" tanyanya lagi

"aku punya kejutan, ayo kemari" kutarik lengannya ke taman belakang rumahnya.

"Tadaaa..." seruku

dia hanya melihat, tak ada respon.

"happy anniversary 3 years naruto-kun"

"ahh.. iya"

"mmm... naruto-kun, bagaimana jika kita liburan musim panas ini. kita kan sudah jarang berduaan lagi, jadi-" ucapanku terpotong

"aku tak bisa" ucapnya singkat dan langsung pergi menuju kamarnya.

"kenapa?"

"aku sibuk"

"tapi kan kau bisa ambil cuti, sekalian ref-" ucapanku terpotong lagi.

"ku bilang tak bisa ya tak bisa, kau jangan memaksaku, jika kau ingin pergi, pergi saja sendiri!"

"tapi aku ingin pergi bersama denganmu"

"apa kau tak mengerti hinata! aku lelah seharian bekerja dikantor yang sedang mengalami banyak masalah itu! kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti diriku, kau selalu saja menuntutku ini dan itu, kau tak pernah menggerti diriku. tak seperti Sakura-chan, waktu dia berpacaran denganku, dia selalu mengerti diriku, tak pernah menuntut ini dan itu seperti dirimu! jika tidak dituruti dia tidak akan menangis seperti anak kecil! sepertimu!" ucapnya penuh emosi.

Aku hanya bisa menahan air mata, dia mulai membanding-bandingkan aku lagi. selama ini aku hanya bisa diam. tapi sekarang, aku sudah tak tahan.

"aku memang tidak bisa seperti sakura-chan, karena aku bukan dia! aku mencintaimu tulus dari hatiku dan aku melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri" ucapku penuh emosi juga.

Dia hanya diam, sepertinya dia mulai sadar dengan kata-katanya tadi menyakitiku.

"hinata, ma-ma-" kupotong ucapannya.

"selalu seperti ini, jika kau marah kau selalu mengingatnya dan membandingkanku dengannya. dan jika kau sudah sadar kau meminta maaf padaku, dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, tapi kau selalu mengulanginya, bahkan dengan cara membentak ku!" emosiku "Penahkah kau berfikir sekali saja tentang hatiku, aku juga manusia yang punya hati, dan aku terlahir sebagai seorang wanita yang hatinya mudah rapuh." ucapku dengan berurai air mata.

"Hi-hinata, kau menangis"

"YA! aku menangis, kenapa? baru tahu kalau aku bisa menangis jika dibentak olehmu. kau pasti merasa aneh kan? Hinata yang kau lihat ini biasanya selalu diam jika kau bentak dan dibanding-bandingkan, sekarang menangis." ucapku sambil menahan air mata. sebelum dia berbicara kembali aku langsung memotongnya lagi "Jika kau masih mencintainya, kenapa kau memilih bersamaku, padahal jika kau ingin, kau bisa membatalkan acara pernikahannya pada waktu itu dan membawa kabur mempelai wanitanya. tapi, kenapa kau malah diam dan berpura-pura bahagia atas pilihanya." ucapku mulai tenang.

"hinata, aku.. ak-" ucapannya terhenti saat aku beranjak dari tempat pertengkaran kami.

"naruto.." kuhilangkan suffiix -kun darinya. "tidak ada stu orangpun di dunia ini yang suka dibanding-bandingkan. apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan mantan kekasihnya" jeda beberapa saat "seharusnya jika kau memang tidak benar-benar serius denganku, kau tidak usah bejanji akan selalu membahagiakanku. kau lihat sendiri kan akhirnya, aku lebih banyak tersakiti daripada dibahagiakan olehmu. tapi..." ucapku sambil memakai jaket dan membawa tasku "aku tak pernah menyesal bisa menjadi milikmu, dan aku takkan pernah berniat melepaskanmu. Jika kau ingin aku menjadi seperti Sakuramu itu, akan aku coba. yahh.. walaupun menyakitkan, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa mempert hankan hubungan ini. jika kau tanya kenapa? aku pun tak tahu jawabannya, yang jelas aku mencintaimu dan akan kulakukan apapun demi mempertahankan cintaku" ucapku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin dan berjalan keluar dari pintu.

"..."

Tak ada satupun kata yang dia ucapkan, maka dari itu aku meneruskan langkahku keluar dari rumah itu setelah mengucapkan

"Aku pergi"

(FLASHBACK OFF)

Setelah itu aku tak tahu harus kemana, aku malas pulang, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ditaman kota, dan duduk di kursi yang berada dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang bersemi.

"sakura memang cantik yah..."

"Bagiku tak ada yang lebih cantik selain dirimu"

"E-eh" kagetku sambil melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"N-Naruto-kun"

"Hinata, maafkan aku. aku memang bukan pria yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang pernah aku janjikan dulu."

"bukan tidak tapi tak pernah mau mencoba" selaku agak dingin.

"ya, aku tahu kau pantas mengucapkan itu. tapi... bisakah kita memulai semua dari awal, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi semua kesalahanku yang dulu, dan kali ini tolong peggang janjiku. aku memang bodoh karena baru menyadarinya sekarang. menyadari sebuah perasaan yang menyakiti hatiku, bahkan lebih sakit ketika dia memilih meninggalkanku. yaitu, sebuah kenyataan jika kau akan pergi dari hidupku." ucapnya dengan berlutut dihadapanku. "Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, menyempurnakan diriku, mengisi kekosonganku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku, menikmati hidup bersama dalam suka maupun duka, menjadi bidadari di surgaku anti" ucapnya dengan serius. SERIUS!.

Aku tak dapat membendung air mataku lagi, segera kuterjang tubuhnya yang kekar itu dengan tubuhku yang kecil ini.

"Tentu saja aku mau, BAKA!" ucapku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"terima kasih" dia mencium keningku dan membalas pelukanku.

.

.

.

.

.

FINISH...


End file.
